Dr. Stephen G. Emerson brings a demonstrated track record of scientific expertise, leadership accomplishments and managerial experience to the role of Center Director. Dr. Emerson's experience in basic and translational research as well as leading a major clinical oncology service, made him the right individual to succeed Dr. Dalla-Favera as Center Director and to take the Center, based on the prior CCSG critique, to the next level of excellence. Dr. Dalla-Favera continues to contribute significantly to the HICCC, focusing his energy and leadership on further building the Center's Institute for Cancer Genetics